eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Cuervo/Transcript
(Episode begins at Leone Middle School. A student's hand is holding an invitation that says "Frida's Birthday Party Spectacular - This Saturday Night". Scene zooms in on Frida and a crowd.) 'Frida: '''Chicos y chicas! Get your invites to the most awesome event in human history: My birthday party! With special musical guest: Me, Frida Suàrez! And my band, The Atomic Sombreros! ''(Her band plays a sound. Frida resumes handing out invites.) 'Frida (continued): '''Here you go. Plenty for everyone. Love the mohawk, Mapita. (laughs) Keep it movin'. ''(The crowd leaves, and Frida is revealed to have been standing on Manny.) 'Frida (continued): '''Thanks, Manny. ''(Manny's hair puffs out. He smooths it out.) 'Manny: '''Anything for my best pal. '''Frida: '''So, you ready for the coolest, most exclusive party in town? '''Manny: '''Exclusive? You invited everyone. Even Humperto. ''(Signals to a fat, smelly kid holding an invite. A goat nearby sniffs him and faints.) 'Frida: '''No. I didn't invite...(points to a girl) Zoe Aves. ''(Frida stands glaring at her. The two glare harder and grimace harder.) 'Manny: '''What? You still mad at her? '''Frida: '(turns to Manny) Duh! Remember the "fingerpaint" thing? (Manny thinks back. A flashback to kindergarten is shown where Frida is carrying paint happily. Zoe, standing nearby, purposely trips up, causing her to fly across the room screaming. Two of the paint cans tip her goggles, while one covers her entirely in green paint. She start crying. She scare all the others away.) 'Frida (continued): '''And the "kick-me" thing? ''(Another kindy flashback appears. Frida walks past Zoe, dodging her. Zoe slaps something on her back. As Frida goes to the Karate room, it's revealed to be a piece of paper that says "Kick Me". When she steps inside, a riot is heard. Cut to a grown up Frida, who looks behind and taps on her locker. A bear pops out and chews on her hair like a toy.) 'Frida (continued): '''And the "savage bear attack" thing?! ''(Scene pans over to Zoe, who is smiling deviously and leaning near a bear cage from the zoo. She chuckles. Fades to present.) 'Manny: '''Ah, you gotta let that stuff go, Frida. ''(Frida stops wincing.) 'Frida: '''Also, she once told everyone at school you had a perm. '''Manny: '(gasps) SHE MUST PAY! (On the last word, a background of fire is briefly shown.) 'Frida: '''Forget about Zoe. ''We've ''got party prep to do. '''Manny: '''I'm on it. Oh! But first... ''(He walks up to Frida.) 'Manny (continued): '''I wanna give you a present a little earlier. ''(He takes something out of his pocket. Frida takes it.) 'Frida: '(gasps in surprise) You made me a Frida belt buckle just like yours! (She places it on her belt and spins it. Nothing happens.) 'Frida (continued): '''Awesome! Wait, you're still gonna make my birthday pinàta, aren't you? '''Manny: '''Of course. And this year, it's gonna be bigger and better than ever. '''Frida: '''Manny, you're the bestest best friend en todo el mundo. I'd hug you if it didn't totally gross me out. '''Manny: '''Taking that as a compliment. Well, I gotta start on that pinàta. '''Frida: '''And I gotta pee! ''(The two go their seperate ways. Pan to Zoe.) 'Zoe: '''How dare she not invite me to that party I would not be caught dead at! ''(Zoom in) 'Zoe (continued): '(enviously) Vendetta. Frida Suàrez, I will have my revenge. (Zoe notices Manny taking his backpack out of his locker.) 'Zoe (continued): '''And I'll use your best friend to get it. For I, Zoe Aves, am secretly... ''(She transforms.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Black Cuervo! ''(She then notices the goat from earlier right next to her. A laser cannon emerges from her wrist and point at the goat.) 'Black Cuervo: '''This must remain our secret, goat. ''(The goat faints again. The scene cuts to the smoking Miracle City volcano and pans down to a place called Card Board Supply Co. Manny is talking with the owner.) 'Manny: '''You don't understand. This is a very special pinata I'm making. I need some cardboard with style. ''(Manny notices red and blue lights outside. Someone's feet are running with the police on their tail. It's revealed to be Black Cuervo, who stops, faces the police car and fires her laser cannon, sending it flying. Manny is shocked, but then glances at something else.) 'Manny (continued): 'Mrs. Chichita! Pushing a baby carriage! And dragging a box of kittens! (He spins his El Tigre belt and transforms into El Tigre. He speeds past Black Cuervo to help Mrs. Chichita, Cuervo watching with glee. He saves Mrs. Chicita from the falling vehicles that stack up against each other. The police car comes on top.) 'Policeman: '''Well, that's enough law enforcement for one night. ''(Cut to El Tigre with Mrs. Chichita.) 'Mrs. Chichita: '''Oh, thank you, El Tigre. ''(Black Cuervo dashes in between the two. El Tigre faces in her direction.) 'El Tigre: ' Hey! Nobody crashes grandmummies in my town, you fiendish...! (Black Cuervo stops and stares at him with a glare. We zoom in on her face.) 'El Tigre (continued): '...girl? (Black Cuervo momentarily takes off into the skies. El Tigre snaps out of his shocked state and extends his hands.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Hey! ''(He catches her by the foot, but gets dragged along. The two crash through a billboard advertising Frida's birthday party, and land on the rooftop. El Tigre gets up.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Since you're a lady, I'll go easy- ''(Black Cuervo blasts him with a laser and he crashes into the chimney. He comes out and spit out bricks from his mouth.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Who are you? '''Black Cuervo: '''I am known as Black Cuervo, but you may call me "Oof". '''El Tigre: '''Ooh? '''Black Cuervo: '''Yes, as in... ''(Black Cuervo punches El Tigre out of the chimney and onto another rooftop. He gets back up.) 'El Tigre: '''Now that I'm (breathes) warmed up, here is a special move that has taken me years to master. ''(He runs up a wall and richochets to the sky. He spins his body like a fan and launches down with his foot.) 'El Tigre: '''Behold, The Spinning Armadilo! ''(He gets snagged by the clothesline and hardly tries to grab Black Cuervo. He crosses his arms and appears tangled.) Category:Transcripts